The Price of the Past
by Starknight
Summary: Boba Fett has long been the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy. Yet when a strange newcommer to the business makes him the hunted he will face something more dangerous than he has seen in many years. The price of the past may be more than he ever i


_Disclaimer:  I don't own Boba Fett, or anything Star Wars.  They all belong to Lucas Films.  _Anything else you've never heard of before is probably mine, or so obscure you'll never find it anywhere else.__

**Author's Note**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Hello and welcome to another Boba Fett fan fiction.  I started this awhile ago and can't decide whether or not to finish it.  Evil plot bunnies strike again!  If you like it or have suggestions give me a review and we'll see where it goes from there…_

            Thunder cracked overhead.  Fett could see the clouds darkening on the horizon as they moved to cover the setting sun.  He shifted his blaster into a more comfortable position.  Hopefully the merchandise would arrive before the storm reached his position.  Wind rustled the branches of the tree Fett waited in.  Geshea had thought to hide in the thick forests of a small moon, number 65-4245 on the charts.  Not that this would slow him down.

            He scanned the forest floor below him again, no sign of the small green alien yet, but it shouldn't be long.  Geshea would want his cache of supplies, too bad he hadn't shielded it from scans.  It hadn't taken the Slave 1's sensors long to pick it up on the modern alloys in this primitive setting.  All Fett had to do was set up an ambush.  

            A deafening roll of thunder masked all other sounds for a moment.  When Fett looked down again a shadow was hunched over the cache, pulling it open.  He raised his blaster and calmly fired.  The being slumped onto the ground.  Fett started his jetpack and dropped to the forest floor.  He reached down and rolled Geshea over.  

            Rain began to fall soaking Fett and the merchandise as he picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder.  As he started walking his burden stirred.  Before Fett could react Geshea threw himself off, knocking Fett to the ground.  

            "Forgot our metabolism didn't you, Fett?  Can't stun me!"'  He laughed and pulled a blaster out of his jacket.  Fett calmly raised his arm and fired.  Geshea's smile faltered as he looked down at the dart in his neck, then his eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the ground.  

            Fett proceeded to bind the lizard-like being.  No knowing how long this one would last, and no sense in taking chances. He heaved Geshea back onto his shoulder and started off for the Slave 1 again.  He was just glad it wasn't far.  

            Night had completely arrived by the time Fett dumped his merchandise in a holding cell.  Water ran off his helmet and armor.  He carefully dried his blaster and put it and his heavier weapons away before preparing to take off.  It wouldn't be easy to fly out of here in this storm.  All the lightning created considerable electromagnetic interference.  

            Fett powered up the Slave 1's systems.  All the indicator lights shone green.  The Slave 1 rose easily through the trees.  The lightning flashed around them as they ascended through the atmosphere.  One streaked by, nearly touching the transparisteel window.  Fett veered out of the way and continued away from the nameless planet.  It didn't take long to get out of its gravity well and enter hyperspace.  

            Fett climbed down the ladder, Geshea was cowering in the corner of the cage.  He grabbed the tools he needed to clean the water from his more delicate weapons.  

            "Please Fett, I'll do anything!  I know you don't take money, but some information?  Maybe?"  Geshea tried to smile, though most sentients would have found the stretched grimace which showed his yellowed teeth unnerving.  Fett didn't turn around.  

            "No."

            "But, but it's about you Hunter Fett.  You would find it most valuable."  Geshea clutched the bars separating him from the bounty hunter.  

            "No.  We will be arriving in two standard time units.  Makiia doesn't like to be kept waiting, you sold the wrong information, it's your choice that brought you here."  Fett found the ones he needed and climbed back up the ladder to the cockpit.  

            "Wait!  Fett, please!"  Geshea watched the bounty hunter disappear.  He slid to the ground, his head in his hands.  A moment later he smiled grimly, not a difficult thing for him to do, and whispered to himself, "You should have traded Fett, the Hunter isn't a good being to be unaware of."  

            The Slave 1 came out of hyperspace above Dantooine.  It wasn't a busy planet, maybe that was why Makiia preferred it.  A mechanical voice came over the com requesting his identification and password.  

            "Boba Fett on the Slave 1, transmitting password now."  He entered the long series of numbers Makiia had given him.  

            "Thank you, and welcome to Dantooine.  Enjoy your stay."  He received the coordinants for Makiia's personal landing pad.  The Slave 1 touched down shortly, without further interference.  Fett put binders on Geshea and walked him from the ship.  He seemed numb, but at least he hadn't fainted or tried to fight.  A trandoshan stepped from the shadows and approached.  

            "Follow me."  He hissed.  Fett nodded and pulled Geshea after him.  Fett would be glad to get the green skinned alien off his hands.  It hadn't been a particularly interesting hunt, in fact it had been fairly standard. Geshea wasn't even all that valuable, he had just been something to do until something more valuable was offered. The doors hissed open and Makiia stood up at his desk and shut down his datapad.

            He was one of the few Imperial contacts Fett enjoyed

working with.  Makiia had once been a bounty hunter, and hadn't done too badly as one of the few successful humans in the field.

            "Tassik, take the merchandise." 

            "Not until I'm paid."  Fett tightened his grip on Geshea as the trandoshan reached for him.

            "My apologies Fett, I will make the transaction now. Watch on the datapad."  He held out his pad after entering a series of commands.  Fett took it and accessed his own account.  It took only a few moments for the money to be transferred.  Fett released Geshea and Tassik dragged him out the door.  Fett turned to leave.  

            "Wait Fett, there's something you should know."  Fett stopped as he felt a blaster barrel press against the back of his helmet.  "This time you're staying."

            "There are no bounties on my head."  

            "No Fett, but there's someone who wants to get to know you better.  Turn around and put your blaster on the ground."  Fett turned slowly, reaching down to set his blaster on the ground.  At the same time he activated the cord on his wrist.  Makiia lunged backwards, dropping his own blaster as the cord wrapped itself around his legs.  He lunged backwards dragging Fett down with him and scrabbled for his blaster.  Fett disconnected the cord and pressed his arm over Makiia's neck.  

            "Drop the blaster."  Makiia's hand went limp as his eyes widened in horror.  

            "Now tell me what's going on."  Fett pressed his arm down harder until Makiia gasped, before pulling back.

            "I…owe allegiance to the Hunter, he wanted you.  I don't know why."  

            "You don't have loyalty."  Fett shook his head.  Makiia only had Makiia's interests in mind, always.  

            Makiia smiled sadly, "Not anymore.  The Hunter changed things.  Everything will change for the bounty hunters.  He wants us all Fett.  He..."  Makiia went limp as a blaster bolt struck him.  Fett looked up to see the trandoshan standing in the door way, his blaster trained on Fett now.  

            "Ssstand up.  Ssslowly." Tassik's hiss was even more obvious now.  Fett started to back away slowly.  "Sstop!"  

            "You can't kill me."  The trandoshan hissed angrily.  "Even if the Hunter would let you try, you could never succeed.  Tassik's eyes darkened and he growled as he set the blaster on the ground.  

            "We shall fight."  He charged forward.  Fett stepped aside.  Tassik crashed to the floor a dart in his neck.  Fett turned away as the light dimmed in his yellow eyes, leaving the still forms lying on the floor.  "No one hunts me."  


End file.
